


Home

by warriorofpanem



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and they're very much cute, thomas and minho have a little discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofpanem/pseuds/warriorofpanem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho finally asks Thomas privately what he wants to know and Thomas sort of has a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I've noticed I'm really bad at summaries.)

 

As night  settled  on the  glade , Thomas  hurried  to  get  to the spot Minho  had showed him earlier .  When looking  at  it ,  you couldn't really  tell  it was special . It  was only slightly separated from  the area  where  all the  others gladers slept , and  yet it felt incredibly special  to Thomas, for  reasons he couldn't find . Chuck, as  usual ,  tried  to  follow ,  wondering why  Thomas  wouldn't be  sleeping  next  to  him like he always did . The  answer was  simple: 

" I'm  a  runner now ." 

He  didn't mean it  as a  way  of  placing himself above  the  others . He  was simply following Minho's orders .  When  the leader  had showed him  the place,  shortly after dinner , Thomas  had  been  sceptic . He  had never heard  of  such  a  thing .  Still , Minho  told him with  certitude all the  runners were meant  to  sleep  in the  same  spot, as a group.  When  the new  runner asked , once  again unable  to control the spiral of questions,  expecting  a  practical reason ,  he had  been the  most surprised since coming  to the  Glade . 

"Look,  shuck  face, the maze changes  you .  We need  to stick  together ,  that's it ." 

Minho's tone  made Thomas  believe it was  the  only answer he could get that day . 

His mind was too focused  on the  recent events  to  even hear  Minho  walking behind him . Thomas  was staring  at the  grass , and  only  a hand on  his shoulder was  able to  get him  back to reality. 

"  What  are  gonna  do,  stare  at us  while we sleep ?" 

Thomas  then turned around ,  noticing only half  of the  runners were behind their  leader. The  others were scattered  on the  floor with  the  other gladers .  After  a  shrug , for  he was too tired  to care, Thomas  got comfortable  on the sleeping bag. Minho  was busy installing his bed next  to Thomas,  making  sure  only him was  close to the new kid, sleeping on  his  right.  Silent appeared almost instantly ,  though it was everything  but  awkward .  Peaceful was  a  word way too strong , but  they were  all  tempted  to use  it  to  describe their  state of  mind . As  runners ,  they  all  knew  the  next day they'd be  back in the maze,  with sweaty  bodies and  unsteady breaths .  Such  certitude  meant they enjoyed  the night as possible. No one  spoke  for a  while ,  some falling asleep  as time  passed , but Thomas  was still awake .

" Hey,  you asleep ? " 

It  was  Minho,  whispering ,  his  face  closer than  Thomas  remembered . He  could feel his  warm  breath  on  his  neck,  which surprisingly  made  him shiver . He  turned around  to face  him , no  other answer needed  as  he was clearly  not sleeping. 

"You know,  that thing . About  you wanting  to  be  a  runner  and  everything . You  satisfied ? " 

Perhaps it was  the question or the  fact  Minho  had  to  whisper , but Thomas  noticed  a change of  tone . The  other seemed almost ...  Concerned . It  took only  a few seconds for Thomas to  realise being  a  runner was something  Minho  was proud  of. This  revelation brought  a  smile  to  his lips ,  although he was forced  to  say  no.  After lying so much  in  such  a short  period  of time,  he suddenly couldn't anymore . Minho  seemed shocked , an  almost hurt  expression  appearing  on  his  face. 

"  I'm still glad  I  am  one,  don't worry .  It's just that we need  to  get  out. " Thomas  whispered . 

The  only reply he obtained was  a  determined nod from his  leader. At least,  they had  the  same  goals. Silence  was  once  again  quick to come back,  though it vanished  as Minho  released  an  unusually  long suite of  words . 

" - But  why ? I  mean ,  really , I  don't get it .  Why so stubborn ? You  can  tell me if all  you wanted was  to  be  as  badass  as me, but  still ...  You're  a  complicated shuck  face,  that's  for sure. 

  
     -   Nope ,  it had nothing  to do  with you .  Really , I have no  idea ." 

 

It  wasn't such  a surprise,  that  people  kept asking , and  yet  Thomas  felt forced  to  truly think  about  it  for longer  than two  minutes.  Neither  Chuck  nor Newt had managed  to  get him  to  spill it  out. But  there , in the quiet  space  Minho  had created  for  both  of  them , Thomas  felt like talking . 

" -  See ,  it's  sort of  like  I  knew . Not  that  I  got here thinking  ' woohoo i'm gonna be  a  runner .' I  had  no  idea before  I  saw  the maze, and  everything . And  it  sort of  _ felt _ _right_ ,  so whatever . I  just went  for  it . 

  
\- You're  an idiot. " 

 

Thomas  couldn't  refrain the  chuckle from leaving his lips .  Laughing wasn't  a  common past-time  for  him  in the  Glade . Minho  didn't seem amused ,  though ,  his brows arched until  Thomas  stopped . There,  everything was said .  They were left  to  stare  at  each other like  idiots,  until another  feeling,  oddly familiar ,  overwhelmed  Thomas. It  was  the  same that  first  pushed him into  the maze,  that pushed him  in  Minho's arms .  Fortunately  for  him ,  he wasn't rejected , or  punched , or made fun of. Nothing  needed  to  be added , and  so  Thomas  fell asleep with  the certitude  it wasn't so much being  a  runner that mattered , but  being with  one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate feedback, and don't forget you can send prompts and ship at http://warriorofpanem.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
